Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Frankenstein
This incident is a short fight between Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein after Frankenstein and Urokai's battle in Lukedonia. Prologue The Lord and The Noblesse arrive at the scene of the disturbance, because of the noises they heard. The Previous Lord notices Urokai's injury and Frankenstein's berserk state. Frankenstein releases multiple dark aura projectiles aimed at the Lord and the Noblesse but the clan leaders immediately block the attack. The Lord commands Urokai to hold himself back and sends Roctis, Zarga and Lagus to restrain Frankenstein. He then asks Raizel what they should do. Without replying, Raizel steps forward, towards the clan leaders who are trying to restrain Frankenstein and commands them to back away. Battle Summary Frankenstein summons a ball of energy and turns it into a massive energy beam to blast Rai. Rai appears out of the dust cloud, his sleeves are torn and he has a small cut on his arm from blocking the attack. Frankenstein roars and blasts Rai with two massive energy beams and Rai raises his hand to block again. Rai receives a cut on his face and Urokai is saddened to see Rai not attacking. Then Rai uses his blood, dripping down his face to summon a blood field which even the clan leaders can't face. The Lord wonders why he decided to use his own blood to summon a blood field, believing that it is perhaps to gain more control over Frankenstein. The berserk Frankenstein panics and rushes to attack Rai, swinging his Dark Spear at him from above. Rai summons his Blood Demon form to block the attack. After a massive explosion, Rai is seen holding the Dark Spear away from himself. Rai raises his hand to collect Frankenstein's blood from his face and brings it to his lips to awaken Frankenstein, who collapses on the ground, having been released from the Dark Spear which had consumed him. The Lord is surprised by Rai's decision to awaken Frankenstein. Aftermath Frankenstein finds out that he has been awakened by Rai. However, when he thanks Rai for saving him while he serves him tea, Rai drops the mug and bleeds from his mouth. Frankenstein realizes that Rai's health is deteriorating and goes to the Lord's castle to consult the Lord. Frankenstein meets Urokai outside the Lord's room and exchanges pleasantries with him. When Frankenstein enters the throne room, he asks The Lord if there's something wrong with Rai. The Lord dismisses all of the clan leaders present and explains everything about The Noblesse to Frankenstein. He also explains what a contract is and how it is created. After learning about Rai, Frankenstein becomes convinced that power isn't worth losing everything. While he makes another cup of tea for Rai, he thinks about making a contract and slits his wrist to put some of his blood in Rai's tea. Rai notices that something is different with the drink and then asks Frankenstein if he agrees to the terms of the contract. Frankenstein submits and kneels down, promising to serve him. Image Gallery Rai blood.png|Rai uses his own blood to summon a Blood Field. Rai injured.png|Rai becomes injured for once after blocking Frankenstein's massive energy beam. Rai2.png|Rai acts with caution to not injure Frankenstein. RaiStopsFranky.png|Frankenstein's final blow is easily blocked by Rai. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.png|Raizel after awakening Frankenstein. Category:Battles